Cry
by cabotlove
Summary: Based on Meg Cabot's Princess Diaries series after book 10. Mia and Michael went out all through Mia's college years. But they broke up three years ago. What happens when they meet again at Tina's daughter's birthday party? Sorry the summary is so bad. Slightly OOC, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Cry

"Hi Boris" I said walking into their house and looking around for Tina, one of my best friends from high school. Her and Boris had been married for five years now, and had had a daughter, Ashley. She is adorable and is just turning four. That's why I'm here actually. For her birthday party. Anyways, Tina and I became even closer after high school, going to different colleges but talking on the phone every week. Well, her me and Lilly. We celebrated Tina's marriage and daughter, helped Lilly find a new boyfriend, an amazing and amazingly cute guy named Jordan, after Kenny dumped her, and cried over my breakup with Michael, Lilly's brother and the love of my life, together.  
>"Mia!" Tina squealed, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm so glad you came!" "Of course I did," I replied. "I wouldn't miss my own goddaughter's birthday. Now where is she?" "She just woke up; do you wanna go get her?" "Yes!" I said rushing up the stairs to get Ashley.<br>"Auntie Mia!" Ashley said when I walked in. Even though I wasn't related to her, she calls me that. It was fine with me, and made me feel loved. We walked downstairs together as the doorbell rang again, and Boris walked over to open the door.  
>I turned around, wondering who it was. Lilly said she would be a couple hours late, but maybe she got out early?<br>The door opens, and the mystery guest walks in. I freeze, staring at Michael. It has been three years since I last saw him.  
>Flashback<br>After spending two years apart, Michael and I wanted to spend every moment together. I went to Sarah Lawrence for college and he soon moved closer, neither of us wanting to have any unnecessary miles between us. We stayed there until I graduated. A couple weeks after that, Michael told me he had a surprise for me. We went out later that week, and he told me to dress special, as he was going to give me my surprise. I kept thinking-okay, hoping- that it was an engagement ring. We had talked about marriage a couple times before, both agreeing to wait until I was out of college. I just kept thinking well I'm officially done with college. I got my masters degree in writing, and he had already gotten a degree from Columbia. He took me out to our favorite restaurant from the last four years, Rocky's. It wasn't a fancy, tie and jacket restaurant, but we didn't care. We had an amazing time. I went into the bathroom to splash water on my face, I was so excited. We had eaten, and when I left Michael was ordering dessert. I forced myself to calm down, then walked back out of the bathroom.  
>I was walking out, a big smile on my face but I didn't see him. He was no longer sitting at our table, but there were two red velvet cupcakes there. I looked around for him, expecting him to be standing somewhere, watching me. He wasn't. My smile faded and the color drained from my face. Michael was at the bar, but I couldn't see his face. A pretty, thin black haired girl was blocking my view. Michaels face was plastered to hers. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched my boyfriend make out with another girl. Not bothering to ask what he was doing, or making a scene, I turned back to the table and grabbed my purse. I ran away, out the door and into the night. Walking along the street, I let the tears roll freely down my face and tried to erase the image from my brain. I still couldn't believe it. Here I was thinking that I had found an amazing guy, when it turns out he's making out with other girls behind my back. I continue crying, but I think I hear a familiar voice through the restaurant window say "Mia?"<br>End of flashback  
>That was the last night I kissed him, the last night I smelt his neck, the last time I saw his face. Until now.<br>"Mia-" he starts to say, reaching for my arm. Before he can say anymore, I turn and run into the kitchen. "Tina!" I hiss. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" "He's her godfather, of course he's here" I think about this. For Ashley's second birthday, I hadn't been able to make it. Maybe he had been there then. We were together for her first, and maybe he hadn't been able to make it last year. "Ugh," I say. "You could gave at least warned me."I walk back out into the living room determined to ignore him."Mia." I hear him say. I ignored him, instead asking Ashley if she wanted to open the present I got her. "Yippee!" she answers, jumping up and down and nodding. "Mia. We need to talk." he says again. Once again, I ignore him, giving Ashley her present and watching her tear it open. "Yay! Thank you Auntie Mia!" she says holding up her talking stuffed puppy. "You're welcome, honey." I tell her, smiling as I watch her go over to show it to her mom. "Mia." he says from right behind me, placing his hand on my arm.  
>"Yes?" I ask, turning around and making his hand fall off my arm. It isn't easy, but I manage not to cry when I look up at his beautiful face up close for the first time in years.<br>"Please listen to me. I need to talk to you." he says, the emotion clear in his voice as he gazes down at me. "I have to do something," I say trying to get away from him but he grabs my arm again. "Mia, please" I shake my head, pulling my arm away even as the first tear falls down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I run up the stairs and into Tina's room. The tears are running down my face and I'm sobbing so hard I can barely breathe. I collapse onto her bed and curl into a ball. I really hadn't expected him to be here. I can't talk to him, but if I go downstairs, I'm positive that he won't let me be until I do. As sad as it makes me, I'm going to have to leave.  
>Just as I'm about to get up and go, I hear "Mia?" from the doorway. I freeze. Then, deciding that I needed to get out of there, I get up and walk over, making sure I don't look at him. I try to push past him, but he blocks the way. "Excuse me," I say, trying to get past once more. "Mia. I'm not going to move until you look at me." bracing myself, I force myself to look up at him, but all I can see is him kissing that girl. I wince, then, summoning all my strength look away and push past.<br>It took me three years, but I had finally been able to clear my mind of that picture for a couple minutes. So much for that. I rush down the stairs, hyperaware of the fact that he is not far behind me. "I'm sorry Tina bit I've got to go." I tell her when she looks at me as I rush past. "Auntie Mia?" I hear Ashley say confused. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to leave. Happy birthday." I tell her as I grab my coat and walk out the door.  
>I go to get into my jeep, but I see that there is a vehicle parked behind me, blocking me in. I groan when I realize that only one person arrived here after me. Just my luck. I think over my options in my head. I can either go inside and ask him to move it or I can walk home. Since I live only a couple blocks away, having moved here shortly after breaking up with Michael, I decide to walk home. "Mia wait." he says from behind me. I hadn't realized he'd come outside.<br>"Could you move your vehicle please?" I ask, turning back around but still not looking at him. "It's blocking me in." "Good. Then you can't leave yet." "Fine. I'll just walk home then." "Mia, please listen to me." Instead of answering, I turn around and start walking home. "Mia!" he says, running after me "please. Don't leave yet!" ignoring him, I begin to run. "Mia. I'm sorry. What did I do?" that pushes me over the edge. "What did you do? How dare you even ask me that?" "I don't know! You never came out of the bathroom!" we're yelling at each other, and the tears are running down my face, making it difficult to talk. But this makes me so angry that I stop running and spin around. "Yes I did! You just didn't notice because you were already preoccupied!" We're in front of my house by now, so I turn and go up the walk. "Already preoccupied? What do you-Mia!" he says as I open the door. "Please talk to me! I don't know what you mean!" he starts to follow me into my house but I slam the door in his face. I lock it and run to my bedroom, where I lay on my bed and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I finally figured out how to leave one of these! Yay! Thanks to CookieMonster 960 for helping me figure it out! Well, here's chapter 3, and I know it's really short, but to make it up to you I will post the next (short) chapter as well.

I can't believe that he told me-to my face-that he didn't know what I was talking about. Bad enough that he never called to ask me where I was or tried to contact me at all. Now he has the nerve to lie to my face? I don't know if he's still outside or not, but I don't care. I heard him ring the doorbell once, but that's it. All I know is that I am not coming out again until tomorrow, only because I left my car at Tina's house and she has Boris's family coming over to celebrate Ashley's birthday. I look at my clock. It's been twenty minutes since I heard him ring the doorbell, so I decide to go downstairs and get a drink to try and soothe my nerves. I walk into the kitchen. After getting my drink, I decide to see if he is still out there. Glancing out the window, I see that in fact he is, and he is looking at me as well. Blushing, I move back out of view. I hear the doorbell ring again and groan. Can't he just go away? I mean, am I not being obvious enough that I do not wish to speak to him? I go back up to my bedroom and lie down. Without realizing it, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I forgot to say this last time. None of the characters except for Ashley are mine. They are Meg Cabot's

Waking up, I realize that I fell asleep with my hair up, makeup on, and dress on. I take the dress off and walk into the bathroom, deciding to take the bobby pins out now and hoping the makeup comes off in the shower. Coming out of the shower, I hear my stomach growl. Ugh. I didn't have any supper last night. I put on the first thing I grab from my closet, a soft pink dress, decide to leave my hair down, and put light makeup on. I walk downstairs and open the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and pouring it into a glass from the cupboard. The doorbell rings and I open it, thinking that it's the mailman making his morning rounds. It's not. Michael is standing there, but before I can close the door he has stuck his foot in it so I can't. "Mia please. We have to talk." "We don't have to talk about anything. Now can you please move your foot so I can close my door?" "No. Yes. I mean-yes we do need to talk, but I'm not moving my foot unless you let me come in." I groan. I don't want to let him in, but I need to make breakfast and I don't want to leave my door open all day. Mrs. Gramy, an old lady who lives across the street from me, is a big gossip, and if she sees Michael standing on my doorstep, talking to me, I will never hear the end of it. "Fine, whatever. But I still don't have anything to say to you." I turn around and stomp back into the kitchen, where I then put bread in the toaster. I don't ask if Michael wants any, or how long he has been out there. I don't turn around to see if he's following me, but I hear the door close and him entering the kitchen behind me. "Mia. What did you mean last night, when you said that I was already preoccupied when you came out of the bathroom?" I don't bother answering him, and don't even acknowledge that he is behind me. Until he grabs my arm and spins me around, that is. "Mia, answer me. Please." when all I do is try to squirm out of his grasp, he tries one last time. "Mia? You don't wanna answer me? Fine." that said he grabs my other arm as well and covers my mouth with his.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so proud of myself! Three chapters in one night!

There are many thoughts going through my head, but the main one is "Wow." I almost forgot how good kissing him felt. Another big one is how angry I am at him. His hands are cradling my head now. The reminder of three years ago makes me push him away. My heart is pounding double time now, so I turn away so he doesn't see the effect his kiss had on me. But before I do I can't help noticing that he seems to be as affected as I am. Once I get my voice back and stop breathing so heavily, I say to him, without turning around, "What did you do that for?" "So I could see how you felt about me." is his simple answer. I blush, because in spite about what he did, I'm still in love with him. "Get out of my house." is all I can say now. With looking at him again, I stomp up the stairs and into my room


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Instead of just a couple long chapters, I'm probably going to have a bunch of short ones. I plan to update about once a week. Thanks for letting me ramble on, and thanks for reading! Now back to the story:

As I lie on my bed, I think of how thankful I am that my father doesn't make Lars follow me around anymore. Imagine if all of this happened with him around! Ever since he made me take that self defense class, my father has let me have my privacy back, as long as I don't go anywhere besides Tina's house and mine. But I'll admit that it was kind of embarrassing that my dad interviewed all my neighbors to make sure that none of them are secret serial killers or anything. I don't generally tell people that I'm the Princess of Genovia when they meet me, but most people already know.

Suddenly I'm aware of someone standing in my doorway, which I'm facing away from.

"Mia?" my suspicions are confirmed when my name is spoken.

"What part of 'Get out of my house' did you not get?" I ask calmly.

A chuckle from the doorway. "I guess the 'get out' part."

I groan. "It means 'please leave my house right now.'"

"Mia. Please don't do this."

"Do what?'

"Ignore me. Please talk to me."

"I'm talking to you right now."

"Not what I meant. Look Mia, I-"

Suddenly, I just can't take it anymore. Him being here, telling me that he doesn't know what he did. "I don't wanna hear it. Get out of my house. I mean it."

"But Mia-"

"Leave." I'm still facing the wall, so I don't think he can see that I'm crying. I just hope he leaves before I start full-out sobbing.

I hear a sigh from the doorway, then footsteps heading down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took so long to update this. As I explained earlier, I have been incredibly busy. But I sat myself down and forced myself, saying "They deserve another chapter, now stop making excuses and write it!" Thanks to _tainabe, CookieMonster960, coolchick123_ (twice), _Chakara1winxclub _(twice), _vampire pixiedust, firebolt1030, nAcole22_, and _33_ for reviewing so far! And a great big thank you to Chakara1winxclub for making me write a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot. But I do own the events that happen in my story.

Now, what you've been waiting (forever) for, on to the story!

I sit there until I hear the door slam and the footsteps head outside. I lie there awhile longer, then get up and call Tina. While the phone is ringing, I peer out the window and watch him walk away, head down and hands in his coat pockets. I should be relieved, because he is doing what I have been asking him to do, but I'm not. Instead, I feel sad, as if a part of me just left. But that's crazy. I got over Michael a long time ago. Right?  
>"Mia?" someone says. I jump, thinking it's somehow Michael. Then I look out the window and see him. Besides, the voice was too high to be him. So if it's not Michael, then who is it? I turn back around, expecting to see someone in the doorway, but no one is.<br>"Mia?" I hear again. All of a sudden, I recognize the voice and realize that it is Tina, on the phone.  
>"Yes?" I finally reply.<br>"Are you okay? You didn't answer me the first time, and after you disappeared yesterday, I was starring to worry."  
>"Yeah. I'm fine."<br>"There's more to it than that, and we both know it. So no more beating around the bush with your best friend. What is it?"  
>"I was just..." I trail off.<br>"You were just...what?" she presses on.  
>"Watching people walk down the street."<br>"People..."  
>"Oh you know, just a bunch of random people."<br>"Random people...like Michael?"  
>"What?" I sputter, trying not to let the truth into my voice.<br>"Mia, I live around the block from you. I can see him walking back towards my house to get his car. Lilly was upset when she got here, because you were already gone. So don't lie to your best friends, me or her!"

"Fine, yes. He followed me here last night. I woke up this morning, and when the doorbell rang, I went to answer it; I thought it was the mailman. It was Michael. I don't know if he was out there all night or came back this morning. All I know is he is still an amazing kisser and still very stubborn. He just wouldn't leave!" I pause to take a breath.

Before I can continue, Tina speaks up.

"Wait, he kissed you? Oh Mia, this is amazing! You two can get back together!"

I hated to rain on her parade, but I had to.

"Tina, he doesn't even know what he did wrong. He said that I just didn't come out of the bathroom." I say, starting to cry again as I remember.

"Oh Mia…." Tina says, not knowing exactly what to say.

'It's fine Tina. You know, I really got to go. But I'll be by later to pick up my Jeep, don't worry."

"But…."

"Bye."

I feel bad about hanging up on Tina, but I had to. As soon as I did, I burst into sobs. Loud, can't-breathe, sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I wanted to get this chapter out quick, sorry, that didn't quite go as planned. Things have been very hectic in my life, and I am beginning to doubt myself in ways I never have before. I had even thought of stopping this story or putting it up for adoption. But hopefully I can keep getting inspiration for this story, as it is my first ever fanfic and I love it. Please, if any of you have ideas, good or bad, send them to me. They help to keep me from falling into writer's block again. I have no idea how this story will end up, so ideas are extremely helpful! I also love reviewers, and would love more. If you know other people who like reading fanfic, please ask them to read this. I would be so grateful. You can also send me the story or author you think is just the best and I'll check them out.

Can anyone answer my question: How do you know when something is really, truly, over, and there is no hope left for it?

Another question: Do you think I should do a chapter in Michaels POV? Or I thought of rewriting the whole story like that as another fanfic. What do you think?

But I would like to send a shout out to _Alcoholic _for giving me some of the inspiration with your story _We Meet Again_. I don't know if she reads my story, I would love it if she did, but she is an amazing writer and you should all go and read every story of hers right now. She has inspired me greatly, and is the person who got me hooked on FanFiction. Hers is the first story I ever read, and she is one of my absolute favorite authors. Oh yeah, sorry about the long author's note, on to the story, please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** Ok, I'm not going to type one of these every time, I will probably forget, and besides, wouldn't you rather I type the story than the disclaimer? But I will say it here, so pay attention: I do not, nor have I ever, owned the Princess Diaries books, any of the characters, or anything that you have ever seen before. I might wish I did, but alas, I do not. *tear*

I also don't own 'I don't miss you at all' (Selena Gomez gets that privilege).

I sit on my bed and think. I don't know how long I sit here, but the sobs have stopped. I think I am all out of tears. For now. I sigh. I guess I should go get my Jeep from Tina's. I get up and decide to change out of my dress, as it was actually very uncomfortable and I just feel like being grungy today. Putting on a pair of sweats and old T-shirt, I don't bother brushing my hair and just put it up in a low ponytail. Sticking on a pair of old sneakers, I slip on my jean jacket and head out the door.

As I walk in the cool spring breeze, I start to sing to myself the song 'I Don't Miss You At All'. Yeah right, I wish. I keep walking. When I reach Tina's house, I see a figure on the bench out in front. I can't quite distinguish who it is. Is it . . . no, it couldn't be. What would he be here for? I stop walking, trying to decide if I should turn around and go home or just jump in my vehicle and drive home. If I go with the first one, he might not notice me. But if I go with the second option, I could get away much quicker.

"Mia?" Oh no. He saw me. "Mia!" he says again, standing and walking towards me. I turn around and walk away, but this just makes him run. In a repeat of last night, I run away from him, with him chasing me. And just like then, he catches me.

"Mia," he says, out of breath. "Just hold on"

"Why?" I ask. "I thought I already made it clear, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" he pleads. "What did I do wrong?"

"Everything!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" I turn and try to leave, but he won't let me.

"Please Mia, just hear me out."

"Hear you out? It's been three years! And you never contacted me once!"

"Please!"

"No! You've had plenty of chances!"

"Chances for what! I didn't do anything!"

"Ugh! You know exactly what I mean!"

"No I don't! You just keep going on about 'what I did'!"

"Yeah I do! And you just act so clueless!"

"That's because I am! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"There you go again! Just admit what you did and stop acting like a baby!"

"Well, if you hadn't just disappeared that night-"

"I didn't! I came out!"

"When! I waited for you!"

"Ha! Yeah you sure waited for me!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means!"

"No I don't"

"Ugh!" with that, I try to escape yet again, but he still has me in his death grip.

"Just stop acting like a little spoiled brat and listen to me! You really need to get over yourself and put yourself in others shoes! This is your last chance! Walk away now; I'm not following you anymore!"

I gasp; so much for no more tears left. As the hot drops roll down my face, I stare at him, horrified. What had happened to the sweet guy I was in love with? This wasn't him.

"Mia-" he starts, regret in his eyes.

"No!" I yell, finally getting my arm away from him. "I don't wanna hear it! You aren't the guy I love! Just leave me alone!"

"Mia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" he cries, sounding as if he is shedding a few tears as well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. It means SO much to me, you have no clue. If I didn't get back to you yet, I am working on it.

I am super proud for not taking _too_ long to update this. And, as I do not know how long it will be until I next update, I have an idea. Three people will get to see a sneak peek of my next chapter before it comes out. The first reviewer of this chapter, the longest review (must be in this next week, by 3/30), and the first to mention Tina's daughters name.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it seems kinda short!

I turn and run, but not before seeing him break down completely behind me. He falls to his knees on the sidewalk, head in hands. His shoulders are shaking so hard, I'm starting to think he's going to pull a muscle. And he does have good muscles. Or at least he did . . .

Snap out of it Mia! He broke your heart! You don't need him!

But I do. That's the saddest thing. Through it all, I still need him. I still love him.

But I don't think I can ever forgive him. If he had just apologized, instead of pretending, maybe I could have. But I can't now. Not after all of this.

I'm approaching my house, and tears are slowly running down my face by now. I don't run anymore, I just walk. I reach for the doorknob but to my surprise, it doesn't turn. Oh no! I left my keys inside. I groan as I realize that I do have a set of spare keys, but they are in my Jeep. Great.

I am going to need to go back and get them, but I can't. Not yet anyways. So I decide to go for a walk around town. I begin to walk and all I can see is his face. I don't pay attention where I'm walking, until I suddenly look up and realize that I had walked to the park. All of a sudden I decide to go sit on the swings, like I did when I was younger. I don't know how long I sit there softly pumping my legs, but all of a sudden I become aware of someone watching me. I turn around but see no one.

"H-hello?" I ask scared. But no one answers. I shake it off thinking I must have imagined it.

But then it seems too quiet. I begin to sing one of my favorite songs, 'Everytime You Lie' by Demi Lovato. I sure hope no one is here, or I would be very embarrassed.

'The truth is all that I can hear. Every time you lie.'

How true. So fitting that I should sing this song now.

Then I hear something else. A rustle of some sort, somewhere near my left. I whip my head around, but once again see nothing. Paranoia must be taking me over because I'm so emotionally drained. Getting up, I decide that it is now or never. I have to go get my keys.

I begin walking in the direction of Tina's house, telling myself that it was no big deal. He would probably be gone by now. And that thought didn't make me the least bit sad.

Yeah. Keep telling yourself that Mia.

The park isn't far from her house, so I get there in no time, before I can begin arguing with myself.

When I get there, I realize that he is gone. I notice this feeling both disappointed and relieved. Yeah I lied about not being upset that I couldn't see him. But I went three years without seeing his beautiful face. Don't I deserve to see it now? Probably not. And since it will be impossible for me to forgive him, I never will be able to gaze on his calmly sleeping face. Ever again.

I get to my car and open the driver's side door. I probably shouldn't have left that unlocked, but I didn't expect to leave it there for this long. As I sit down and grab my keys out of the console, I glimpse something out of the corner of my eye. Tucked in the edge of the dashboard is a piece of paper. I get out of the car and grab it. I get back in the car and make a silent vow to myself that I won't look at it until I get inside my house.

Soon I am home, and I hurry inside, as I cannot wait much longer to open it.

I unfold the paper and read the first line, written in all so familiar handwriting.

_Dear Mia,_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sad that it took this long to get this posted. But I wanted to get three reviews and sneak peeks before I posted it. But I knew that I wouldn't get to post it if I don't now until next Wednesday, so I decided that you all deserve to see the chapter before then. After all, I did leave you without an update for a while.**

**But the offer still stands. If anyone wants a sneak peek, be the first to tell me Tina and Boris's daughter's name**. **(Hint: It's in the first chapter).**

**This chapter is in Michael's POV. I decided to do it after all. But it is nothing new, just his look on the last two chapters.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on a bench outside my friend Boris's house, and all I can think of is <em>her<em>. Her laugh, her smile, the look in her eyes when she told me to leave. I have spent three years without her, and miss her so much it hurts. But she won't even listen to a word that I say, and I don't know why. All I know is that I still love her, more than ever before after seeing her again and remembering everything.

I sit there and think of her. Ho w could I get her to listen to me if I could get her alone, maybe I could make her understand my love for her. And that I would give anything to get her to look at me with love in her eyes again. I daydream of that happening for who knows how long, but I see someone walking towards me. Is that . . . ?

"Mia?" I ask. By the panicked look on her face, my suspicions are confirmed. "Mia!" I repeat, standing and walking towards her. Just like the night before, she turns and runs from me, and I chase after her. Grabbing her arm in another repeat of last night, I spin her around to face me.

"Mia," I plead. "Just hold on."

"Why?" she asks, struggling to get away. "I thought I already made it clear, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" I beg. "What did I do wrong?"

"Everything!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" She turns and tries to leave, but I won't let her get away so easily this time.

"Please Mia, just hear me out."

"Hear you out? It's been three years! And you never contacted me once!"

"Please!"

"No! You've had plenty of chances!"

"Chances for what! I didn't do anything!"

"Ugh! You know exactly what I mean!"

"No I don't! You just keep going on about 'what I did'!" I begin to get frustrated with her, why won't she just hear me out. Or at least speak clearly, and tell me what I did that was so wrong?

"Yeah I do! And you just act so clueless!"

"That's because I am! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"There you go again! Just admit what you did and stop acting like a baby!"

"Well, if you hadn't just disappeared that night-" I try to say, but she interrupts me.

"I didn't! I came out!"

"When! I waited for you!"

"Ha! Yeah you sure waited for me!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means!"

"No I don't!"

"Ugh!" When she says that, she tries to wriggle out of my grasp, but I hold tight to her forearm. By now I am _really _irritated at her. If she would just think of me for once and stop being so selfish, we'd be happy and together again.

"Just stop acting like a little spoiled brat and listen to me! You really need to get over yourself and put yourself in others shoes! This is your last chance! Walk away now; I'm not following you anymore!"

She gasps, and tears fall from her eyes. As the hot drops roll down her face, she stares at me, horrified.

"Mia-" I start, regretting it immediately. I can't believe I could such a thing to a sweet, beautiful girl like Mia. Who did I turn into? I would never have been able to yell at her like that before.

"No!" she yells, finally getting her arm away from me, since my grip loosens when I realize what I said to her "I don't wanna hear it! You aren't the guy I love! Just leave me alone!"

My heart breaks even more when she says that. I can't believe that I could do this to her, the girl I loved more than anything. It was all my fault, I knew it was.

"Mia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" I cry, and tears fall down my face too.

She turns and leaves, and I break down completely. I can't believe I did that. I fall to my knees on the ground, and my head falls into my hands.

No wonder she won't listen to me. I wouldn't either. After all of this, she'll probably never even want to look at me again.

But I need her. I can't live knowing that she hates me. I just have to keep trying, trying to make her see how much I love her. How much she means to me. I just sit there, until I can see through my tears and my sobs have minimized themselves so I can breathe again. Then I get up, wipe my eyes again, and walk towards her jeep. Knowing her as well as I do, well did, she won't have locked it. And I'm right. Typical Mia. I smile through my tears, a sad smile.

I get in her car and look around the interior. When I see her keys on the console, I realize that she would have to come to come get them sooner or later. So I get an idea . . .

After walking up to the door and, when he answered it, asked Boris if he could give me a piece of paper and pencil, I get to work. I begin _Dear Mia,_ and think. This has to be perfect. I get hit by inspiration and write.

After I've finished, I fold it in half and stick it in her windshield. Hopefully she doesn't hate me so much that she won't read it. And maybe, there is a little part in her that still loves me too.

I then decide to walk around town. I walk past Mia's house, but see no lights on inside. Hmm . . . that's weird. I wonder where she is.

I continue walking, and end up near the park. I see someone on the swings, wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. That reminds me of Mia earlier today. Although she was dressed down, she looked beautiful as ever. I remember how self-conscious she has always been, and how she probably thought she looked bad because she was dressed like that and her hair was just in a simple ponytail.

I continue to watch the girl. She looks so sad, so lonely and broken-hearted that it makes my heart bleed for her. But she looks strikingly familiar. Wait is that-

The girl sitting there must have noticed me watching her, because she turns around. "H-hello?" she asks, sounding afraid. When she turns towards me, I hide behind a tree so she doesn't see me. But I see something shocking. The girl who looks so sad is Mia. And the reason for her sadness is me.

She eventually looks away, as if telling herself she imagined it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved she didn't see me, or I don't know what she would have done.

Then I hear something, something that sounds like the voice of an angel. I look back up and see that Mia is singing. The only words that I can make out are 'The truth is all that I can hear, everytime you lie.'

Wait. Does she mean me? What did I lie about? The only thing she seems to have been blaming me is for something that happened that night, on the last date we ever went on. As I think, I shift positions behind the bush, and the leaves rustle. I freeze, and her head whips around to my direction. She must be convinced that no one is here, because she shakes her head and stands up. She brushes herself off and walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the pathetically short chapter, but I wanted to post it this week. I also kind of thought this was a good place to end it for now. I have been writing, but I've been busy with a one-shot I have been writing for Sonny with a Chance. I am working on another one, and I have lots of ideas. Sadly, I had put this story below those stories, because another writer on FanFiction had been asking me to post quickly.**_

_**If anyone can tell me the name of Lilly's 'amazing and amazingly cute' boyfriend, you will get a sneak peek of the next part of this story. The answers to all questions I ask are found in one of the chapters, you just have to look. None of them are trick questions. Please review! I hope you enjoy . . . **_

_Dear Mia,_

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say something like that to you. You are perfect, and I'm a fool for not treating you like the princess you are, inside and out. I still don't know what you meant about 'what I did', but obviously I did something wrong that night so long ago. But can't you tell me what it was? I'm clueless, and I can't live without you. But you won't forgive me, and it's all my fault. I know you want me to leave you alone, but I just can't. I need you too much. I will never give up on us, no matter what._

_I will always love you Mia._

_Yours forever,_

_Michael_

I sit there after reading the letter, wide eyed and crying. I haven't cried this much or this often since the time Michael went to Japan.

I'm still heartbroken over what he said to me, but I can't believe he apologized to me like this. It is so heartfelt, and it just makes my heart hurt more. I miss him so badly, but he's right that I can't just forgive him. I don't know if I ever could. But this is the Michael I knew all those years ago.

This is the guy I know, the one who I had dated for all those years. The one who treated me sweetly, and kissed me gently. This is my Michael Moscovitz. The one only I see. The one that I had thought was going to propose the night he-

The one who had cheated on me.

As the memory races back to me, I groaned, for I am in love with Michael Moscovitz. Forever and ever, I always will be. And he loves me too, I am almost sure of it. But it will forever be an unsatisfied love, for it can never really happen. I love him too much to ever let him break my heart again.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I know the chapter is short, but I need to know how you guys want the story to go. Do you want Michael to have cheated? I have gotten a few reviews saying that he would never. If you want it to end up that way, I need ideas of what really happened then. I also need to know, do you want the story to end soon? Because I have ideas that could keep this story going. But, if you are getting tired of this, I'll use them in a new story someday. Be honest, and let me know._

_And would you like another chapter in Michael's POV? I was thinking of having the next chapter be like that._

_To those of you who answered my question, I decided not to do a sneak peek for this chapter, since it is so incredibly short. But you will get a preview of the next one, so you know. I need to know your answers though. The next chapter should be up soon._

I go to bed that night, not really paying attention to anything. After reading that letter, my mind is in turmoil. Should I forgive him? Or at least talk to him? But even being near him hurts. I don't know how long I could try to talk to him about the thing that I can't even think of without bawling like a baby. It just wouldn't work out. So we'll have to stay like we are right now. I can't talk to him, and he says he loves me. But I won't be able to handle him always trying to prove himself to me.

But does he really not know why I'm upset? Is he honestly that dense? Of course I'm mad, the last time I had seen him he was making out with another girl, while we were on a date. I do want to talk to him sometime though. I need to find out why he cheated on me. Was I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Maybe if I find out I can get over him.

So I get my phone out. Hopefully his number didn't change. With shaking hands and uneven breath, I go through my contacts until I find his name.

He answers on the second ring. "Hello?" I hear the oh-so familiar voice ask.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: the story is shifting to present tense. Just cause that's how I typed it.**_

_**I've been getting some ideas of how the story could go from people. And I absolutely love that. But, I also need to write it how I see it. And I actually have an idea of how this could go. So keep letting me know what you want to happen. Or just random ideas. I wanna hear from you. But don't get upset with me if I don't use any of them. So, despite a request to the contrary, this chapter is in Michael's POV.**_

_**Sorry it's so short. I stop them when it feels right.**_

I answer the phone, feeling groggy. It's the middle of the night, but I haven't been sleeping. I haven't been able to. Not until I get Mia to forgive me, or at least figure out why she's upset with me in the first place.

"Hello?" I ask, my head hurting. Who would call me at (I glance at the clock) 3:17 in the morning?

"Hi." I hear a shy voice ask. And even though that is all they say, I know immediately who it is. The sole person responsible for my insomnia.

"Mia?" I ask, excited that she is calling me. After what I did, and said, I figured she hated me. But maybe she's just calling to tell me to give up and leave her alone. But I won't. I need her.

"Yeah," she starts hesitantly. "I wanted to . . . to uh,"

"Mia?" I ask when she stops speaking. "Are you okay?"

For some reason, that sets her off. Before I know it, she's sobbing. My heart breaks because I just know it's my fault.

"Mia, I'll be right there." I say, wanting to be able to comfort her. I hang up and rush out the door of my new apartment, just a few blocks away from Mia's house.

Upon my arrival, I can hear her crying from outside. What did I do? I don't bother knocking, just barge in, so intent on finding and taking Mia into my arms. She whips her head up at my arrival, a surprised look on her face. But most of all, she looks sad. And I can't stand it, I made her sad.

"Mia . . ." I say, walking towards her. "What's the matter?"

She merely turns away and cries again. I go towards her and, despite her struggles against me, pull her close. Soon she's just openly crying into my shoulder, unabashedly. I just stand there and stroke her back, whispering that it will be okay. But I really just want to know what set her off. Was it me?

All too soon, she pulls away again. Wiping her eyes, she sniffles. She's still looking down at the ground though, not meeting my eyes. I look at her, concerned. Why is she acting shy like this? She's never been like this before around me. Maybe my letter didn't have the right reaction I hoped for . . .

"Michael," she suddenly says softly. My attention is immediately captured by the sound of my name off her beautiful lips. I look at her intensely, waiting for her to go on. "I . . . why are you here" she asks finally, obviously not being the question she wanted to ask.

Because, I was worried about you.' I say in my head. 'Because I wanted to hold you so badly. Because I miss you that much. Because I love you.'

You would think t hat I would be surprised that I knew this so definitely, but I'm not. I have known all along that Mia is the love of my life, and that I would do anything for her. I just want to know, why is she so mad, why is she ignoring me. I need to know. I need her.

"Because we were talking, and you started crying. I would have done it for anyone." I answer, but it's not what I really want to say. I really want to scream I LOVE YOU!

"oh." She says, barely comprehendible.

"So . . . why did you call" I ask hesitantly. I really don't want to make her start crying again, but I really need to know.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to ask," she starts, but ends up silent. She seems to be arguing with herself, but then comes to a decision. She straightens her shoulders, stands up a little straighter, and asks me what she wants to know.

And I've never been more proud of her. Or more confused.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So, hopefully you guys are enjoying the story, cause I plan on making it last for a while yet. But I also hope that I won't get any more writers block, like I did earlier on. Sorry for those of you who wanted this to go a different way, but I got an idea and went with it. This is the result. By the way, if her hair isn't black, sorry. She dyed it then . . . **_

_**Can you guys check out my songs and poems on FictionPress please? They all have either one or no reviews, and I wanna know what people think, even if you hate them.**_

_**Also, there is a One Direction reference in here. PM me if you find it!**_

_**I decided to reply to some reviews on here, as to make it a bit easier. I probably already replied to a lot of you, but my brain is like dead as of late, so you just get two replies.**_

_**amulet black rose : Thanks for the idea, but I have one of my own. Keep reading my story if you want to know more. I actually got a couple reviews with this idea. Again, sorry!**_

_**( ): sorry, but I have no name to reply. Chapter 13 hadn't been posted yet, that's why.**_

_**Mn): are you the same person as above? And what did you mean by 'mn:j'?**_

_**Estelle1286: Thanks, but I really didn't want to repeat myself too much. I've done it before, but I also got a review from someone else that reminded me that sometimes, its better to keep people wondering what characters are thinking rather than telling them.**_

_**11 (): I originally didn't either, but . . . you'll see! ;) thanks for the idea though!**_

_**Chakara1winxclub: I like your reviews. They're all long. And hey, this chapter is longer! Just for you! But thanks for the words of encouragement. They help. But, yeah, I do use FictionPress. **_

_**eab29: I know you don't. no one really does. And thanks for all the ideas. But, sadly, I used none of them. **_

_**DellyO: thanks, and I want to someday. Either that or a teacher. But I've got a while left yet. I know, I know he isn't. But oh well, it's my story. And another good idea. You're very attentive. No one else has realized that they are missing yet. But trust me on this: you will hear from them later (hint hint).**_

_**Risata4eva: thanks. And a quick update!**_

_**.Full: it just does. I love leaving you guys in suspense; it means more reviews and a quicker update then. See my point? I left it like that, and I'm already updating! Thanks for understanding!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the way, the question is . . . who broke up with who? Lilly or Kenny?<br>**_

* * *

><p>"Why did you kiss her?"<p>

I didn't look up, I was too afraid. Too afraid of his response. But he didn't say anything. So eventually, I looked up. He had a strange expression on his face. Almost a mix between proudness and confusion. What, he was proud that he cheated? And confused as to how I found out, because he thought he was just that good? A wave of annoyance came over me. He broke my heart, and was just confused as to how I found out? I shook my head, and backed up. That small movement seemed to jolt him out of his daze. His eyes widened, and he reached out to me. But I continued to walk backwards, away from my love.

"Wait, what?" he asked, confusion winning over. I just continued to take tiny steps. "Kiss who?"

This caused a tear to roll down my face. After all of this, he still played games, as if he had no idea what I meant? Well, if he wants to play dumb, I'll clear things up for him. "You know who. On our last night, I came out of the bathroom, and you were kissing-no, making out with- some girl. Why did you kiss her? Was I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Did you not love me enough? I just wanna know: why?" I asked desperately.

"Mia, don't you ever think of yourself as not good enough, in any way. You are the prettiest, smartest, loveliest girl I have ever met. But I still don't under . . . stand . . ."

He trailed off, and I could tell he was remembering something. And I would bet that he was remembering that day.

Suddenly, he snapped back to today. But his face had paled. "Mia, I am so sorry," he said miserably. My heart broke because I could tell, by the look on his face, that my worst fears were true. I had already known it, but his confirmations just made the wounds burn more intensely.

"I wasn't thinking. It had been so long since I had seen her. I just was greeting her, and we got carried away-" he tried to explain.

"You think?" I ask, my face showing my broken state.

"I'm sorry." he says again, reaching out for me, but I shrink away. No matter how much I crave his touch, I don't want him to touch me right now.

"It meant nothing. She meant nothing. We never even really went out."

"Who was it?" I ask. I need to know, who was so good that my boyfriend cheated on me with her?

"No one." He tells me, but I know it's a lie.

"Please, just tell me." I ask again. I just need to know.

"It was Midori. She came back to America to work on a research project for a possible cancer cure. But I swear, it meant nothing! I only love you! I haven't even spoken to her since."

"Oh great, so you cheat on me with someone you don't even like? Thanks a lot. You were such an amazing boyfriend." I say sarcastically, ignoring the acrid pain inside my chest.

"Mia, what can I do to get you to forgive me? I'll do anything, I just want you back."

Ignoring his question, I ask one of my own. "Did you honestly not know I came out?" No matter the pain I go through with his answers, I need to know these things.

"No, I didn't. I thought so, because I thought that I saw you outside, running away from the restaurant. I even called your name. But I pushed it away, deciding that it was just my guilt, making me think that I had lost you. Only for my foolish heart to find out that it was the truth."

"Then why didn't you ever find me? Or even call?"

He looked at the ground sheepishly before replying. "I was ashamed of myself. Here I was, with this amazing girl who was in love with me, one that I had loved for years before I got up the nerve to do something about it. The one that I had come so close to losing before, and then I did something as foolish as that. I was embarrassed. You have guys constantly flirting with you. Princes who flirt with you, and you stay faithful to me, but I just see someone from my past, and I can't. I was afraid. Calling you would make it final, we were through. I had made a big mistake, the biggest one I had made since the Japan thing and Judith. It would mean that I had lost the most important thing to me. You."

I was speechless. He couldn't honesty mean all of that, could he? Not after cheating on me, I couldn't mean that much to him. Without even realizing it, I was crying. I only realized when I felt something moist hit my neck. I looked down from his face, a shocked look still dominating my face. After confirming that yes, it was a tear, I looked back at him, now with a questioning look on my face. I didn't know how he could love me, I'm no one special. Not like Midori, a genius who helped save lives, or Judith, who knew how to clone fruit flies. Or even like him. Before he was even twenty, he had invented something that would save millions of lives. What had I done? I was a freak princess. But I hadn't done anything to deserve that. I was born. And I had no choice in that either.

"How?" I finally managed to force through my vocal cords and out my mouth.

A confused look immediately took over his face. But he still looked concerned, as he had since I had begun crying.

"How what?" he replied.

"How could you love me?"

The look that was on his face now could only be described as, well, _loving_. But that just made me wonder more. And then he looked deep into my eyes and started talking.

"I love you because you're beautiful. But you don't even realize it. You think of yourself as anything but. You don't see the true beauty in you, and how you shine."

"I love you because you love me. You, no matter what happens, always loved me. And, let's ignore the mistake I made for a moment, you always knew I loved you."

"I love you because you care. You care about the whales. You care about people who are treated misjustly. You care about everyone in Genovia, and you got them a democracy. You care about other people, who treat you badly. You care about animals, so you became a vegetarian. You care for everyone and everything, and expect nothing back."

"I love you because you're amazing. You are so talented, whether you see it or not. You have a beautiful voice, and you are an amazing writer. You're the only person I know who was getting a book published before you graduated high school."

"I love you because you're modest. You get embarrassed easily, and you don't see how amazing you truly are."

"I love you because you always see the good in people. You saw the good person in Josh and Lana, even if, in Josh's case, it was a mistake."

"I love you because you're forgiving, you forgave Lilly for treating you badly, and you forgave Lana for being rude to you for so long. And hopefully, someday you can forgive me for my greatest mistake."

"I love you because you stand up for yourself. Even if you don't do anything at the beginning, if need be, you will speak out against unfair treatment. And you will do it without violence. You will be fair. And you stand up for others too."

"But most of all, I love you because you're you. You're Mia. The only one I have ever, and will ever love. You are all of these things and more. But you don't think you are great at all. If only you saw what I can see; you'd understand why I want you so desperately. But yeah, that's why I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys . . .*waves nervously* It's been a while huh? Sorry. Time kind of got away from me, and I have been so busy. A while ago, I realized how long it had been since I updated and started the new chapter. But I must have pressed a button on the laptop or something, because about an hour in, when I was almost finished with it, my document closed-without saving. So I got really discouraged by that, and it was upsettingly easy to just put it off, over and over again. But I know that my life will get even more hectic soon, and I decided that I wanted to get another chapter written before then.**_

_**Speaking of which, this may be the last update for a while. To be blunt with you, it might be more than a month before I update again. I have no idea how long, but I won't be able to get on a computer often. I might take a notebook with mo though, so I can write down ideas. I am shockingly busy this summer, and even though I do have some times that I would be able to type, I need to reconnect with my best friend. We are falling apart, and I've known it for quite some time. It's sad, and I want to try to save our relationship, before it is too late. She is so amazing, and I would hate to lose her.**_

_**I'm so sorry that it's still so short, but it's the length that feels right. Besides, you don't want me to leave you for a long time on a cliff-hanger, do you? ;)**_

_**I am, with every chapter, going to tell you a song that I think you should check out. This time, it's 'Words' by Laura Marano. Check out the music video too!**_

_**Hey, exciting news in the land of me! My family is hosting a foreign exchange student this coming school year. Finally, I get a sister. Even though she is like four years older than me.**_

_**Flutegirl: Aw, thanks! That's what I was going for, so that's good to know. I try, but between GT, planning a 6**__**th**__** grade orientation, helping out in a fifth grade class, Girl Scouts, choir, band (I play flute!), camping, and more, I don't always have too much time to write. But we had a concert a few weeks ago, so it should be cut down a little more soon. Plus my brother (:P) is **_**always**_** on the computer. I also hope to go watch my friend's soccer games, and maybe join myself. I had thought of doing it that way, but decided against it. I knew that I would probably do a Michael POV chapter sometime s yeah. I'll think about that. I'm getting an idea, it might happen.**_

_**Sorry for the insanely long author's note. Now, on to the next chapter of **__**Cry!**_

I'm speechless. Of all the things I had thought to be his answer, this was no where even close to it. This heartfelt confession of all the things he apparently felt towards me, why he loved me. I couldn't believe it; if I am so amazing, why did he cheat on me? "No," I say, barely audible. I feel the tears fall down my face, as I repeat myself. "No," I take baby steps back, but they grow larger. The tears fall faster, and my voice grows louder. "No!" I turn quick and run outside.

"Wait, Mia!" he yells from behind me. I ignore him and run, but his longer legs soon catch up. He wraps his arms around me, and I collapse. I can't stand it anymore; I love him too much.

"What?" I say weakly.

"Why did you run?" he asks.

I decide that it is time for the truth, no more holding back. "Because I was scared. I want to believe you, but if you love me so much why did you cheat?"

"I was stupid. I was an idiot, I was dumb. I didn't see how much you meant to me. I didn't realize how easy it would be to lose you. Actually, that's a lie. I knew that I loved you, and how lucky I was to have you. But I never would have imagined that in my moment of stupidity, you would have seen me. The guilt ate at me as I sat there, waiting for you to come back. I couldn't believe I had done it. She just came up, and said hi. I stood up, and soon we were kissing. It was all my fault. After a few minutes, I pulled away, couldn't believe how stupid I was. Then she left, apologizing, and I sat down, thinking that I was gonna get caught, you were going to see from my face that I was unfaithful. I was sweating so much. I am so so sorry though. I never meant to hurt you, ever. If I could, I would go back and redo that whole night. I would have told you nonstop how much I love you, and wouldn't have made my greatest mistake. Is there _any _way you could forgive me?"

This boy has a way of making me speechless. I stand there, wrapped up in the love of my life's arms, and can't speak. Finally, I muster up the strength to softly murmur "I don't know."

He pulls away, and holds me at arm's length. Looking deep into my eyes, he asks me a single question, one that I've always known the answer to.

"Mia, do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" I burst out. How could he not know this? "I always have!" I say desperately.

He continues to stare into my eyes, not speaking. Finally, I come up with the courage to ask a question of my own.

"Michael, did you mean it? What you said?"

"Of course I did." he responds, looking surprised that I even asked.

"Everything?" I press on.

"Yes." He tells me.

"Do you love me?" I ask. This question really counts. His answer could change everything.

"Mia, I have always and will always love you. Nothing could ever change that."

I start to smile softly. If he's telling the truth, and he's never been one to lie, than I think I can forgive him. I think I can reopen my heart to him. He has proven to me that he didn't mean to hurt me, and that he is sorry for it. That is all I ever wanted. _He's_ all I ever wanted.

All this while, I'm quiet. A crease appears between his eyes, as he sees me smile. I'm not looking at him, so he doesn't know what I'm thinking.

"Mia?" he asks softly.

I look up, into his eyes. Then taking a step forward, I close the distance between us. And, just like he did that morning in the kitchen, our lips meet.

_**This story isn't over yet though, more drama coming up soon. But please review, and tell me what you want to happen next! Your ideas might be included!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N:_ Sorry I took so long to post this. It makes me sick that it took this long. But I have this done now, so I thought I'd post it in case anyone is still watching my story. I don't know when the next part will be up. I have a rough idea of how the next chapter(s) will go, so hopefully it won't take this long. But its been hard, and this had to be put on the back burner for a while. I've still been writing a little, but not on this. I don't know if or when I will get around to responding to any of the reviews/PMs I've gotten, so sorry. **

**Well, if you actually want to read this , I hope you like it.**

**You should listen to Taylor Swift's new song 'The Moment I Knew'.**

* * *

><p>We kiss, but soon have to pull away due to lack of breath. I see a nervous smile on his face. The thought that I can finally forgive this guy, the love of my life, makes my face burst out into a huge grin. His smile grows larger as he sees this.<p>

"Are we okay?" he asks.

"We are better than okay." I reply, throwing my arm around his neck and kissing him again. He laughs and pulls me close.

-M-and-M-

Michael and I are seated on my couch, pretending to watch a movie on TV, but really only paying attention to each other. We have been kissing nonstop, both of us ecstatic to be back together.

After another hard core make-out session, Michael wraps his arms around me and asks a question I'd been wondering as well. "Where does this leave us?"

"Where do you want it to?" I ask. I really hope that he wants to be together, because there's nothing I want more.

"I want you." He replies simply. "I want to know that you're mine, and mine only. Will you be my girlfriend again? I'll try not to mess it up this time."

"Nothing would make me happier." I reply. Before he can say anything else, we're kissing again.

-M-and-M-

"So what have you been up to?" Michael asks me, as we sit together on my couch.

"Not much. Just your regular old princess duties. And visiting with mom, Mr. G, and rocky."

"How are they?" he asks me.

"Good. He's turning ten in two months, and has a big party planned. He's really excited." Here I pause, about to say something, but change my mind. He doesn't need to know about that _quite _yet. I'll tell him someday. _Soon,_ I promise myself.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing." I assure him.

"Any guys?" he asks, trying to sound casual, but can't stop the jealousy that creeps into his voice.

I laugh at the edge in his voice. "No, just you." I answer, and then kiss him on the nose.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Not a lot. Just been busy keeping up with Lilly and all, you know how it goes."

I laughed. "Do I ever."

"How about you? Any girlfriends I should know about?" Just like him, I cannot keep a bit of jealousy from creeping into my voice.

"No. Just this one girl I've been mooning over forever." He says, looking me in the eyes. "I'm so in love with her, there's no way she could ever see it. I made a mistake before, and I hurt her. But thankfully, my angel has decided to forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her, not to mess it up this time."

Now tears are slowly trailing down my face. Seeing this, Michael instantly gets a worried expression on his face.

"What did I say? Oh Mia, I'm so sorry!"

I lean forward and kiss him. I can't help it, he's just so sweet. I can tell he's confused, even though he kisses me back.

"Mia?" he asks as I pull away.

A smile finds its way onto my face. "Michael, I wasn't crying cause I was upset. It was because I have such an amazing boyfriend, and I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"You deserve so much more than me. You deserve a guy who- wait, say that again!"

"I don't know how I deserve you?"

"No, before that." He says excitedly.

"I have such an amazing boyfriend?"

"Yes! That!" he smiles. "I just love hearing you call me that."

I grin. "Is that true 'boyfriend'?"

His grin grows wider and his eyes shine. "Oh yeah, girlfriend."

At that, my grin matches his. Right before I go back to kissing him.

-M-and-M-

The rest of that day, I just sit there wrapped in his arms, watching a Buffy marathon that we found on TV. It was just so right that when we got back together, our favorite show would have a marathon of all its episodes, even though it'd ended so many years before. Talking to him, making up for all that lost time.

-M-and-M-

Its getting close to eight o'clock when Michael decides to go home. We spent the entire day together, and I'm so happy now. Nothing can bring me down.

The doorbell rings just as we get up from the couch. "Mia? Are you there?"

Nothing can bring me down. Except that.


	17. An Explanation

Hey guys.

I wanna start by saying that I am so, so sorry for doing this to you all. I feel absolutely terrible. I told myself that it wouldn't happen again, and now it's been over nine months since I posted anything.

I didn't forget about you. I saw the reviews, and the PMs, and the favorites. And it really warmed my heart. You guys are so nice, that even when I do something like this, I'm still getting compliments. Every time someone sent something, I wanted to write more. But I couldn't. And that brings me to the next thing.

The reason I've been gone.

Last August, I lost the person who had been my best friend for years. I went spiraling down into depression. I've had a few people who were there for me, but they've all left too.

During late September and early October, I started self harming. I have been ever since.

In October, I met a girl who I became close to. We talk almost nonstop, and lately she has been the only thing that gets me through the day. I've also realized in this time that I am bisexual, and this girl is now my girlfriend.

On December 2nd, I tried killing myself for the first time by overdosing. I have done it countless times since then.

I've had low self esteem for as long as I can remember, and it's been getting worse since my parents got divorced the summer before I started second grade. My mom and I don't get along very well, and my brother and I fight almost nonstop. But I love them. They both make me feel very self conscious, and I can't look in the mirror without seeing millions of flaws. I've never quite gotten to the point of developing an eating disorder, but I've been very close.

No one knows what I'm going through. I've kept it a secret.

On the last day of July, I decided that I would get better. It's only been two days, and it's already difficult. But I want this year to be different. A new start.

This year, I start high school. I'm not exactly what you would call a popular girl, but I get through. I'm not sure how much free time I will have, because I'm planning to be involved in many extracurriculars, including joining volleyball for the first time. But I'll try. I have ideas for the story, I just need to work it out.

I'm in the process of finding myself. Who I want to be, and I'm not going to let this beat me.

I didn't write this as an excuse, or looking for pity or anything. I wrote it so you know that I haven't forgotten you, and I hope to be back.

This is where I need your help. I need to know if you guys want me to just end the story now or keep going. And, if I continue it, do you want it to just have a chapter or two, summing things up and giving closure, or do you want me to keep it going for more chapters, as I had originally planned?

Finally, I need you to do something for me. If any of you are still reading. I need you guys to make sure I remember to write. Remind me. Don't let me put it off.

Please don't give up on me.

I miss you guys a lot. I love writing, and reading your stories. It takes me to another world, and helps me forget mine.

If you ever want to contact me, you can always send me a PM. I'm also on Twitter ( ForeverIsntReal) and I will get back to you as soon as possible

I love you all.

-Tori.


	18. Chapter 17

I freeze.

Michael stands up and looks over towards the door. "I wonder who that is." he says, walking over to the door.

"Michael, stop!" I yell frantically, rushing over to stop him. But before I could get there, he had opened the door to reveal the four people standing out on the front porch.

"Oh, hi Michael." my mom says, a very confused look on her face as she glances at me, trying to find an explanation. I just shake my head, not wanting to explain quite yet.

Michael and I watch as my mom Helen Thermopolis, her husband Frank Gianini, their **(age)** son Rocky, and a little two-year-old, brown-haired girl.

"Mommy!" she yells, running towards me and throwing her arms around my legs. I smiled instantly, reaching down and picking her up. I gave her a big kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle and wiggle her way down.

I looked up and saw Michael staring at me, a confused and upset look on his face.

Flustered, I look at my family. "Thanks for dropping Carly off. I'll call you soon."

My mom gets the hint and leaves, taking my step dad and brother with her. I turn towards Michael, seeing an angry look on his face.

"'Mommy?'" he says bitterly. I wince. "I thought you said there were no other guys. Well then, how the hell did you have a kid? Who is her father?"

I open my mouth to answer, but he cuts me off.

"Oh wait you probably don't even know his name. You probably just slept with every random guy you met. I don't even know why I was going to waste my time on you, you bitch."

I step back, my hand covering my mouth, horrified at what he is saying to me.

"And now you've got a little bastard daughter. Well, I hope you too have a very happy life together. I never want to see you again."

I watched in horror as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Carly started crying, so I picked her back up. Soon I was crying too.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I want to apologize that this took so long. And that it is so short. School just started up again and it's been hectic so far. I'm sorry I haven't been replying to your reviews. I see them, and they mean a lot to me. Thank you. Finally, I want to make a quick apology about the last chapter, and my note to myself about the age of Mia's little brother, Rocky. If anyone knows how old he would be at the time of this story, please let me know and I will fix that right away. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Carly and I sat there on the couch, crying, after Michael had left. I couldn't believe he had done that to me. I thought he loved me.<p>

"Mommy?" my young daughter asked.

"Yes honey?" I replied after wiping the tears off my face.

"Who was that?" she asked innocently. I gaped at her, my eyes wide. I had almost forgotten that she didn't know. But then again, she was only two years old.

Should I tell her the truth? I sat there, contemplating for a while.

"Mommy?" she asks again when I don't answer.

"That was an old friend of Mommy's. Mommy hasn't seen him in a long time."

"Why was he yelling, Mommy?" Carly asks curiously.

"Because he is mad, Carly. He's mad at Mommy."

"Why? Did you do something?" she asks.

"Yes Carly." I answer sadly. "I did."

* * *

><p>After that, I decided that, as much as what had happened had hurt me, I had to put on a brave face for Carly. I didn't want her to be upset.<p>

I decided that I just couldn't think about Michael (even saying his name hurts) anymore. I had to cut him out of my life. I had done it three years ago. I could do it now.

I spent the rest of that day with Carly, trying to forget it all. After I put Carly to bed, I sat in a chair and tried to find a movie on TV that wasn't about romance.

Not long after Carly fell asleep, I went into bed myself and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
